Illusion Tricks and Retreat
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: The magic has arrive to this spooky month! The stars of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z featuring the OC characters shows their different identities to themselves! Surprises for you to the three evil magicians!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the Creator of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast**

Illusion Tricks and Retreat, part one: The Justice Ninjas

Evening at the Hidden Leaf Village, Makadori (Mah-kah-doh-ree) Hatake run to the town hall. "Fire lord, I had bad news!" shouted Makadori. "What is it?" Tsunade, lord of the land of fire, asked. "Two illusional ambushes name Dark and Eclipse, the unknown minions, is giving a spell to everyone here!" shouted Makadori. Outside the town hall, Jiraiya, one of the great sannin (legendary ninja), heard Makadori. "Oh my…!" Jiraiya exclaimed. He run to Naruto's house, knock the door. Some one open the door, and it was Oturan, the unknown chunin (journeyman ninja) with powerhouse power. "Big guy?" exclaimed Oturan. Naruto, the genin (junior ninja) who has the power of the nine-tailed fox, stare at Jiraiya. "Pervy Sage?" "Let's go get your teacher, you two," said Jiraiya.

They head to Kakashi's (Kah-kah-shee) house, and knock the door. "Hi, guys. I was going to give out some treats to the kids," Kakashi, Naruto's teacher, said. "Do that later, were going for a mission later if we have Iruka (Ee-roo-kah) and your two students," said Jiraiya. Later, after Jiraiya scatter Sasuke (Sah-soo-keh) and Sakura (Sah-koo-rah), Naruto's classmates, and Iruka, he brings himself a costume. "So, did everyone bring a costume or a mask?" "Yes," they said in unison. They took out their costumes, capes, masks, and makeups. "What's with the make-up, Lady Naruto (Oturan)?" asked Sakura. "The make-up is for anyone who is wearing their mask," Oturan said.

"Well, I guess you're on to something about being creative," said Iruka. "Thanks, master, my helmet is a mask, too," Oturan said. "Let's put on our costume, and fast!" They put on their costume as they speed their spinning. "I'm Neon Light!" shouts Kakashi. "I'm Whirlwind!" Naruto shouts. "I'm Dynarush!" shouts Iruka. "I'm He-Bolt!" shouts Sasuke. "I'm Animal!" shouts Sakura. "I'm Brutalle!" Oturan shouts. "I'm known as G'rt Jiraiya!" shouts Jiraiya. "And we are the Justice Ninja from far east!" they shouted in unison. Somebody run. "Hahahahahahahaa!" Dark and Eclipse laughed evilly. Whirlwind (Naruto) point at them. "Follow them!" shouted Whirlwind.

They chase after Dark and Eclipse. "Don't worry, a screeching noise can finish them off!" Brutalle (Oturan) said. "I'll use my mind to transform to a bird!" said Animal (Sakura). Brutalle and Animal started to screech at Dark and Eclipse. "Aah!" screams Eclipse. "My ears hurts!" Dark screams. Neon Light (Kakashi) wrapped them up with his neon wrap bracelet and his neon wrap belt. "That'll keep them from escaping my neon accessories," Neon Light said, grinning. "Mission accomplished!" said Dynarush. "The Justice Ninja has reborn again!" they said in union. Their eyes turn red while Dark and Eclipse control them while they laughed evilly. They pound move their heads to stone them to become unconscious. "Happy Halloween, you peasants!" Dark and Eclipse continued to laughed evilly.

To be continued...

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Hello, readers! My name is Aym Blast, if you don't see my user name on the disclaimer. It's been almost two years since I write this story on a piece of paper, so I decide to publish this first part of the story. The first chapter takes place from Naruto's world, and the next chapter, some of the main characters from Dragon Ball Z went to Naruto's world with my OC characters to save the main characters of Naruto from unconsciousness. Review this chapter, please! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: The Saiyans and the Warrior to the Rescue!

Previously, the Justice Ninjas had been unconscious and stoned to the ground. The two unknown minions, Dark and Eclipse went to their master name, Illusion Girl. "I.G., we stone the Justice Ninjas to death," Eclipse chuckled. "No, they are unconscious!' shouts Dark. "Mwahahaha! Dead or unconscious, those Justice Ninjas or the Z-warriors cannot stop me!" Illusion Girl laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, at the West City in evening, everyone put on their costume for the costume contest. "Whoa, guys, nice costume!" said Goku (Goh-koo), an innocent man with the power of the Saiyan. "Goku, are you dress as a zombie, or yourself in your fighting gears?" Krillin, Goku's friend, asked. "I'm both, now give me your brains!" groaned Goku, acting like a zombie. "I don't have a brain, I'm Skullin or Skeleton Krillin!" Krillin. "I'm just teasing," laughed Goku. Vegeta (Veh-gee-tah), Trunks, Magnet (Agnes), and Basilon (Bah-sihl-lohn) appeared in costume. "Goku! Krillin!" Trunks, Vegeta's son, said. "Hey, guys, nice costume!" said Goku. He turn at Vegeta. "Aren't you a devil? You look like you're the graceful angel!" "I look better in white, so I choose to be name Angeta," Vegeta, Goku's rival, said.

"I choose to be a scarecrow since a scarecrow is made from trunks," said Trunks. "I'm Steel Red Riding Hood, just try to mention that I have my scary little secret," Magnet chuckled. "I chose to be a good witch!" said Basilon. "Where's Piccolo, anyway?" Krillin asked. Piccolo, a Namekian or an alien who become Goku's allies, appeared dress as a phantom. "You have an amazing costume, Piccolo," Trunks exclaimed. "Goku, your wife had made me wear this costume for a scary image…" said Piccolo. He scare everyone while they flinched. "Eek!" Krillin exclaimed. "Hahahahaha! That was really scary!" laughed Basilon. "Mwahahahahaha!" laughed a person.

"I recognize that laugh from Naruto's world!" Goku exclaimed. "Alright, let's fly!" shouts Piccolo. Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Magnet, and Basilon fly to Naruto's world. "Someone is trouble!" Vegeta yelled. They landed toward the Justice Ninjas. "Hey, snap out of it, you're not dead!" He shake Neon Light. "Am I in heaven?" asked Neon Light. "No, I'm just dress as an angel!" Vegeta yelled. Neon Light uses his X-ray vision. "Guys!" exclaimed Neon Light. He wake the rest of the Justice Ninjas up. "Huh?" Whirlwind groaned. "Guys, are you here for Dark and Eclipse?" asked Dyanrush. "Yes, I heard their master, Illusion Girl was here, too!" Magnet shouted. "The depth of Hades has transform to my life!" She transform to Stone Sorceress.

"Magnet?" exclaimed Brutalle. "We know who you guys are, Justice Ninjas, and we're helping too!" Piccolo said. "Yeah, us, too!" said Animal. "Whirlwind, Brutalle, He-Bolt, Animal, Neon Light, Dynarush, and G'rt Jiraiya, the Justice Ninjas had reborn!" Justice Ninjas chanted. "Zombie Goku wants brains!" shouted Goku, groaning. "I wish the people in the universe will keep the peace with Angeta's will!" Vegeta shouted. "Here me known as Phantom Piccolo!" shouted Piccolo. "I'm known as Skullin the skeleton!" Krillin said. "Scarecrow Trunks!" said Trunks. "ROARRRR!" Stone Sorceress roared, turning to second stage. "Magnet is Steel Red Riding Hood, but I'm the good Witch Basilon!" shouted Basilon. "Huh…" they grunted in unison. "Let's find Illusion Girl, Dark, and Eclipse!" said G'rt Jiraiya.

"Oh, you were looking for me and Dark and Eclipse?" a person asked. Illusion Girl, Dark, and Eclipse appeared. "About time!" said He-Bolt. "I guess 14 against three might hurt, but my illusion skill have more!" Illusion Girl cackled. She duplicate eleven more of herself. "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" cackled her doppelgangers. "Just try to catch me if you can! Find the real me!" A bat appeared flying to attack Illusion Girl's doppelgangers. "Hey! Ow!"

"Hee," a bat chuckled. A bat transform into a person. "How is your bloody nightmare?" asked Vengae, a Greemanian man that is relatives to a Saiyan. "Vengae, that was awesome! You're dress as a Dracula!" Whirlwind laughed. "I'm Vamgae (Vengae), I'm here for this troublesome magician's blood! Help me get rid of them, everyone. I will bite your neck if you're stand there." Everyone attack Illusion Girl's doppelgangers. "Hey!" Illusion Girl's doppelgangers vanished. Illusion Girl, Dark, and Eclipse was the only one left. "Oh…" Dark shuddered. "Before you idiots had finish us off…" said Illusion Girl. They vanished and transform. "Happy Halloween!" Persephone, Magnet's sister, Gohan and Goten, Goku's sons, said.

"Gohan?" exclaimed Goku. "I'm all white as a ghost now, I'll haunt you for biting my neck," Gohan groaned. "Hey, Gohan, I was just kidding!" said Vengae. "You're kidding, too, right?" "Hey, tin buddy!" Trunks laughed. "Scarecrow buddy!" laughed Goten. Stone Sorceress turn back to Magnet. "Little Red, I have found you alive!" Persephone howled. "Aww, you're such a cute pup," said Magnet. "I'm a werewolf!" Persephone growled at Magnet while Magnet turn into Stone Sorceress. "ROAR!" roared Stone Sorceress. "Just kidding!" Persephone whined. "Happy Halloween!" they said in unison.

End

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Boo to you! The way of my greeting is to scare you and haunt you! Ha! Just kidding! It was all a surprise all along! Persephone (OC Saiyan), Gohan, and Goten work themselves off to make the show go on! Some of the DBZ characters actually went to the world of ninjas to save Naruto and the others from unconsciousness with their new identities! Happy Halloween! I'll publish more scare stories of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z!**


End file.
